Duck, Duck, Ballad
by SerenityNite
Summary: Brittany wants to play a game, and what Brittany wants, Santana makes sure she gets. Just a cute little fluffy idea I got. Lots of Brittana and Faberry


_Me and a few friends were playing Duck Duck Goose (cuz we're cool like that) and I got inspired for a cute Brittana/Faberry =)  
_**B x S x B x S x B x S x B x S x B x S x B x S x B x S x B x S x B x S x B x S x B x S x B x S  
**_**Duck, Duck, Ballad**_

McKinley High's group of social misfits flooded into the choir room at the usual time, all taking their seats. Santana and Brittany entered the room in the midst of some sort of disagreement.

"But Sannnnn, I really wanna play!"

"I'm sorry B, but we just don't have the people for it."

The blonde pouted before adjusting the beanie on her head and sitting down with a humph. Santana sighed and took her seat next the blonde, crossing her arms. Quinn walked in and cocked an eyebrow at the sight.

"What did you do now Santana?"

"I didn't do anything! She wants to play a stu-" The Latina caught herself, refusing to look at her best friend's upset face.

"She wants to play a game but we don't have enough people for it."

Mr. Schuester entered the room and clapped his hands together, flashing his pearly whites.

"Today, we're going to learn about the importance of usi-"

He was cut off by his cell phone ringing, after excusing himself and speaking in a hushed tone for a minute or two, he hung up and turned back to the kids.

"I'm sorry guys, I've just had something come up and I need to go, so how about we all meet back tomorrow?" Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Are you ditching us for Miss Holliday again?"

The teacher started to stutter and desperately search for an excuse. Rachel rolled her eyes at the Latina.

"Please, how any times have you and Brittany neglected your responsibilities and commitment to this club to go have a, and I quote, 'quickie' in the janitors closet. Countless times I assure you. So be that as it may, even though what Mr. Schue is doing is extremely irrespirable you are the last person who should be talking."

Santana glared at the shorter girl but didn't fight the obvious logic.

"Umm, Thank you Rachel?" The Spanish teacher seemed unsure but smiled anyway before grabbing his bag and leaving, mumbling a farewell.

"So, I guess we can leave then?"

Sam asked, unsure. Everyone nodded and got up, making their way out. Brittany's eyes widened as she softly tugged on the side of Santana's shirt. The girl sighed and nodded.

"Listen up everyone" Everyone stopped and turned to the brunette.

"Britts here wants to play a game, so we're all gonna play so she's happy, got it?"

"What game B?" Quinn asked, slightly quirking her head to the side. The taller blonde bounced with excitement.

"Duck, Duck, Goose!"

It was silent for a second before Lauren spoke.

"I'm out."

Before Santana could fight it the girl was through door, god she hated her.

"Yea I'm not gonna play some kids game unless theirs lots of alcohol involved." Puck smirked.

"And do to my situation I technically can't play…" Artie said, looking around. Santana glared at the two boys.

"You're both playing. Now get your asses back over here before I drag them, and if I do, they won't make it back in one piece." eyes widened in fear at the very serious threat.

"I'll move the piano!"

"I'll be judge!"

Both said at the same time before everyone moved to form a circle in the middle of the now empty floor. Brittany's smile could light up a city as she leaned over and pecked her best friend's cheek. The Latina smiled slightly and took the girl's hand, leading her over to the circle. They both sat down and everyone looked around expectantly.

"Tina! You go first!"

Brittany lightly bounced with anticipation. The Goth girl shrugged and stood up, walking around the circle and lightly touching the tops of people's heads. She reached Mike and called out Goose before running around the circle. The dancer got up and smiled, chasing his girlfriend but letting her win. He smiled and began to circle chanting Duck. He reached Brittany and hesitated for a second, the blonde squeezing her eyes closed and biting her lip. He tapped her head and called Goose before quickly ran around the circle, making it back just in time before the blonde could catch him.

"Duck" She tapped Tina's head.

"Duck" Sam's

"Duck" She played with Puck's baby Mohawk for a second, he rolled his eyes. The Latina was next. It was obvious that she was going to be picked, so she got ready. Brittany giggled and tapped her head.

"BALLAD!"

Everyone looked confused for a second but Santana got up anyway. Brittany ran over to the chairs and swerved through them, the Latina hot on her trail. She ran down and past the piano, grabbing it to help with the sharp turn. Santana just jumped up and slid over it, gaining ground on her best friend. The Dutch girl giggled uncontrollably before sliding into Santana's old spot on the ground seconds before she was caught.

"Your it San!" Santana nodded and smiled, trying to catch her breath from the intense chase.

"Um, Brittany, you are aware that in the original game of Duck, Duck, Goose, you are suppose to just run around the circle. Also Goose is the proper term, not Ballad."

"I know, but I liked that more."

Rachel was going to argue but decided against it when she felt daggers burning her from Santana. The Latina walk around the circle, roughly pushing forward everyone's heads and getting grunts of pain.

"Wheezy" She pushed in Mercedes' head

"Twinkle toes" Mike rubbed the back of his head after the impact.

"Preggers" Quinn rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"Move it Yentl."

Santana pushed the girl forward and quickly made her way around the circle. By the time Rachel recovered and got up, Santana was already on her way to sitting in the now vacant spot on the floor. She was going to complain but know it would get her nowhere. She walked around the circle lightly tapping people's heads. She got to Quinn and called goose, before running like a mad man. The ex-cheerio got up and chased Rachel, the brunette being faster than she appears. Just as Rachel was reaching her goal, Quinn lunged forward, tackling the smaller girl to the ground. They both landed with a sound 'thud' and Rachel squirmed her body around so she was resting on her back. Quinn straddled the diva triumphantly before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"You're it."

Rachel tried to suppress the shiver that erupted in her spine when Quinn leaned back and gazed into her eyes. The moment was interrupted all to soon by Finn's voice.

"Can you get off my girlfriend?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the boy who was quickly turning red with anger. She stood up and extended her hand to the diva, making sure to pull the girl close into her once she was standing. Quinn gave a lop sided smile and spun on her heels, taking a seat in her spot. Rachel watched her sit before smoothing out her skirt (oh god, she was in a skirt!) and walking around the circle again.

This seemed like the perfect time to get Santana back, make her realize that Rachel may be short, but she could still outrun the Latina. She continued her circling before quickly tapping Santana's head and announcing goose.

Santana's arm quickly whipped out and took hold of the singer's ankle, successfully making her tumble to the ground. A few chuckled around the circle were released but were muffled by the cry of pain escaping Rachel's lips. Her body hit the floor and before anyone could blink, Quinn was crouching next to the girl.

"What the hell Santana?"

The girl in question just raised an eyebrow at Quinn, who was too busy examining Rachel's ankle to see. The diva hissed in pain as the blonde gently grazed her fingers over the quickly bruising skin.

"You alright Berry? It looks pretty badly twisted."

Everyone was quietly watching the exchange between the two.

"I'm fine Quinn, thank you. I assure you it is not more than a scr…"

Rachel tried to stand but pain shot through her and her ankle gave out. Quinn swiftly caught the girl, pulling one of Rachel's arm's over her shoulder, and letting her own wrap securely around the brunette's waist.

"Let's get you seated."

The taller girl guided her over to some chairs, placing the diva into one. Finn walked up to the girls.

"Hey Rach, you ok? Lemme help"

He made a motion to step towards the girl. Quinn quietly growled and stepped in front of him.

"Back off Finn. You laughed when she fell, don't think I didn't notice. And you didn't even get your ass up when she was on the ground in pain. You wanna help? Go get us an ice pack."

She glared at the boy towering over her. He looked flustered.

"That's my girlfriend Quinn, if anyone should help it should be m…"

"Can you please just get me an ice pack Finn? Please?"

Rachel's eyes were pleading for him to just listen, and he looked surprised. He sighed and nodded to the girl. Quinn gave him a smug look as he left the room. She turned and sat on a chair,

"Ass."

She muttered it to herself. Rachel heard and just cocked her head to the side in questioning. The blonde ignored it as she carefully lifted the star's injured leg to rest on her lap. She looked up and noticed all of New Directions staring at her with various expressions.

"What? Go back to your game."

The second Finn returned with the icepack, that's exactly what everyone else did. After a few minutes of Quinn icing Rachel's ankle and the group playing, Santana spoke up,

"What? No one wants to pick me?"

Her tone was teasing. No one looked the Latina in the eye so Rachel spoke up.

"They're probably afraid that you'll catch them and punch them in the face."

She dead pinned, making the raven-haired girl chuckle.

"Look Berry, just because you couldn't get away doesn't mean you have to be bitter with me."

Rachel looked frustrated, her voice rising slightly.

"Get away? You grabbed my ankle, inevitably leading me to be cripple for what may well be a week!"

"Should have moved faster."

The taller of the two shrugged her shoulders. She quickly lowered her head, an icepack flying past the now empty space. It landed with a wet splat behind her. She turned to the smug looking diva who now had her arms crossed.

"Damn it Q, control your midget!"

Quinn just shrugged and smile,

"You deserved it."

She was about to retort but they were interrupted,

"She's not Quinn's midget, she's mine! I mean, wait, not the midget thing. Just, Me and Rach are together!"

Finn tried to correct himself, getting more confused. Everyone gave him a look, but Mercedes was the one to speak,

"I'm not to sure about that…"

"Sam! Isn't it your turn? You should go, don't want to keep Brittany waiting."

Rachel rambled quickly, attempting to change the subject. She let out an internal sigh of relief when he listened. The brunette spoke quietly to the blonde,

"Thank you for this. You know, caring."

"It's no problem Berry"

A comfortable silence fell between them for a little bit. It was eventually broken when Quinn giggled quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"Just San and Britt having eye sex across the circle."

The blonde slightly nodded to the two girls she was speaking of. Rachel looked over and had to contain her laughter as she replied,

"I didn't know Brittany was such a tease…"

Rachel cocked her head to the side as she watched the two. Brittany had a smirk playing on her face; her fingers were slowly grazing across her upper thigh. She slightly bit her lip and had her eyes fluttering. Across the circle Santana was fidgeting, wringing her hands and anxiously licking her lips.

"Yea she is. It's hilarious because San is totally Brittany's bitch."

Rachel nodded in understanding and watched as Brittany was picked. She put up a show of trying but lost on purpose. She smiled and walked around the circle calling 'Ballad' when she reached the Latina. The blonde smirked and ran straight out the door, being closely followed by her lover. The room was silent for a few seconds.

"They're not coming back are they?"

Mike asked quietly, getting nods of agreement all around. Everyone stood, taking it as a good sign to leave. Finn walked over to the two girls still sitting, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Ready to go Rach?"

"Actually… I was going to go home, rest my ankle, spend some time with Quinn…"

Rachel smiled at the girl next to her who raised an eyebrow and smirked. She looked up at Finn and gave him a look that practically screamed 'what now bitch.' She helped the star up and led them out to her car, pausing to throw one last smug look at the dumbfounded giant left behind.


End file.
